villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blob (X-Men Movies)
Fredrick J. "Fred" Dukes (also known as Blob) is a recurring antagonist of the X-Men film series, serving as a supporting antagonist in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and a minor character in X-Men Apocalypse. He was a mutant and a member of William Stryker's Team X, but left the team in disgust. He was portrayed by Kevin Durand in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and by Giant Gustav Claude Ouimet in X-Men: Apocalypse. History ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' In the movie, during the Vietnam War in mid-late 1973, Fred Dukes was a member of Team X under Major William Stryker's command. Fred demonstrated his strength by blowing up a tank simply by plugging his fist inside the tank's chamber, causing its blast to backfire. Six years after Wolverine left the team, Dukes developed an eating disorder, and in the process gained a few hundred pounds. In order to find Stryker, Wolverine had to fight Fred in a boxing match. It seemed that Fred was about to win until Wolverine smashed his hand onto Fred head, knocking him out. When Fred regain consciousness, he told Wolverine that a mutant name Gambit resently escape, and that he can take Wolverine to the Island. However, Sabretooth revealed that he just killed Dukes afterwards for revealing the information to Wolverine, much to the latter's horror and disgust. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' In a fight club, Blob was defeated by Angel. It is not clear if Blob was killed or injured by Angel, as it shown back of Blob's head showing a large cut and bleeding from it. He is then carried out of the fight arena on a stretcher. Video Game In the videogame of the same name, Fred Dukes has a slighlty different role. Instead of fighting Blob in a boxing arena, Wolverine fight him in a grocery store. Wraith mentions that Dukes develops a "bit" of an eating disorder. Because of that eating disorder, Dukes gained about 600 pounds and breaks into grocery stores just to eat. After he was defeated Dukes told Wolverine about the Island, and that it was a prison for mutants. He also mention the same thing about Gambit and that he escaped. Gallery Images Fred Duke - Blob in X-Men Origins Wolverine.png|Fred before becoming the Blob. 952468-mblob.jpg|Blob's Promotional Photo. 1354974898085.png|Blob in the film's Promotional Photo. BlobApoc.jpg|Blob defeated by Angel. Wolverine_blob_1.jpg|Blob in the video game version of the film. Mutant_List_-_Stryker's_Computer.png|Fred Dukes' name listed on Stryker's computer. Videos Wolverine vs Blob X-Men Origins Wolverine (2009) Movie Clip Wolverine Interrogates Blob X-Men Origins Wolverine (2009) Movie Clip X-Men Origins Wolverine (2009) - Fred Dukes Takes Out Tank X Men Apocalypse Angel Defeats Blob X-Men Origins Wolverine - Walkthrough Part 25 - The Wolverine Vs. Blob Trivia *His name appears on a list of mutants which Mystique scrolls through on Stryker's computer in X2: X-Men United. Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Military Category:Barbarian Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Mutants Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Scapegoat